


Your sister walking over men's hearts with her stiletto heels may not be as bad as it seems

by Pinkiiie



Series: Days we remember [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Don't Know How To Tag This, Flirting, Izzy being cold as stone, M/M, i'm probably missing some tags, jimon, mentions of malec, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkiiie/pseuds/Pinkiiie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Izzy just texted me. Apparently she accidentally flirted with some 'cute comic book nerd guy' she wants us to gently let down." Jace's brows knitted together as his eyes quickly dashed towards the bespeckled brunette, he could see how Alec did the same in the corner of his eye. "You know what? Screw Izzy, I have a date right now so... I feel bad for the kid but it's not my problem."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your sister walking over men's hearts with her stiletto heels may not be as bad as it seems

**Author's Note:**

> So... This just happened. I don't really... I mean I do shipt it to some extent but I still love clace and sizzy <3 But I can see the jimon too :3  
> Enjoy! :D

 

"Seriously, he's been sitting there for about twenty minutes."

Jace turned his eyes towards the table Alec had been looking at several times since the guy sitting by it had walked in.

It was true though. He had been sitting there for twenty minutes, alternating glancing at the door and his phone. Even an idiot could understand that he was waiting for someone and if that someone wasn't just _very_ late he had been stood up.

Shame, really. He was sort of cute. Curly black hair, tall and skinny. The glasses made him look like a dork but it gave the guy some charm. Had he been a girl Jace would already have slipped him his number with a wink and a smile.

"Just stop paying attention Alec, really. Don't you have better things to do like, I don't know, work?" the playful smile on his lips earned him a slight glare from his adopted brother. He leaned against the counter, a kitchen towel in his hands.

Alec snorted and shook his head "Actually, my shift ends in five minutes. Magnus is coming to pick me up and take me to dinner, two month anniversary you know."

The golden haired boy raised an eyebrow and grinned, nodding as his gaze turned back towards the lonely boy with the glasses. It was such a shame.

He heard Alec's phone chirp but ignored it until he heard his brother groan next to him "Oh no she didn't." He raised an eyebrow, waiting for Alec to spill as he idly dried a few wet coffee mugs.

"Izzy just texted me. Apparently she accidentally flirted with some 'cute comic book nerd guy' she wants us to gently let down." Jace's brows knitted together as his eyes quickly dashed towards the bespeckled brunette, he could see how Alec did the same in the corner of his eye. "You know what? Screw Izzy, I have a date right now so... I feel bad for the kid but it's not my problem."

Jace stared at Alec, he was usually the guy to clean up the mess she left behind. That statement was not like him at all and the longer Jace stared at him, the more he cracked until he sighed heavily in defeat.

"Oh come on, I've- I've got a date!" the dark haired youth complained and Jace smirked at the desperation in his voice.

"Fine, go. I can see his car through the window so just go. I'll fix this. But you owe me big." he warned him with a serious look as Alec's face lit up with a huge smile.

A hug was dealt out and then Alec took off quicker than it took for Jace to get into someone's pants on a Friday night.

He sighed, setting down the mug he'd been holding and checking so that Lisa would be fine on her own at the register.

He stuffed the towel halfway down his pocket and moved his way towards the unlucky guy, who sadly was still glancing at his phone and the door. Izzy was a heartless bitch sometimes, he had to admit that. The way she stomped over guys with her stiletto-heels was not okay. Jace really should have a talk with her.

With a graceful move he slid onto the chair opposite of Mr. Glasses and gave his most effective and charming smile.

The guy seemed more creeped out than anything, staring at Jace with a brow raised to his hairline and a surprised look etched on his remarkably babyish face. "Uhm, hi?"

"Hi, name's Jace" the smile seemed to make him really uncomfortable as the guy looked around, looking like he was trying to find a camera.

"Uhm, alright. Hi Jace, what can I do for you?"

"Start by giving me your name? Otherwise I'll call you Mr. Glasses, do you really want to be called Mr. Glasses? It sounds like a name one would give their stuffed animal and even that is stretching it."

Jace's smile broadened at the sight of the boy's blinking face. He himself raised an eyebrow, giving him a slightly impatient look without losing his charming smile.

He watched the guy swallow nervously and fidgeting in his seat"Simon."

"Your name's Simon?" Jace's smile turned to a grin as he eyed him again "Do you play 'Simon's says' a lot?"

The deep red color that spread over Simon's cheeks and neck sent a shiver of satisfaction down Jace's spine and the fact that the guy spluttered and started stuttering just made it that much sweeter.

"Excu- excuse me?"

"So, do you wear the glasses because you need them or because you want to attract girls? Because I can honestly now tell you that the latter might not even be an option. On the plus side though, your eyes are extremely beautiful and if you got contacts they'd probably be swooning."

Simon was fumbling after words, tripping over them again and again as he tried desperately to answer Jace's... Jace's what exactly? Flirting?

Yeah, definitely sort of flirting. Say what you want but the guy was cute and if Izzy just withdrew her dibs than Jace sure as hell would not say no to the opportunity. Which was weird, since he was a guy and to make it even weirder he didn't even care about the whole guy part.

"Are you... Are you putting the _moves_ on me? Trying to get into my pants or something?" Simon was looking at him with huge and confused eyes, the blush brighter than before and Jace chuckled slightly as he looked him over.

"I don't think anyone says 'putting the moves on' anymore but yes I am trying to charm you, not getting into your pants though. Had I wanted that you and me would already be inside the restroom trying to keep you quiet."

Simon was once again stuttering, the shade of red having darkened, but looked up and his whole body language relaxed and his face showed such relief that Jace turned his head towards the door.

A pretty little redhead had just entered, her eyes searching before she saw Simon. Lips grew into a smile so big it took up almost half of her face. Admittedly her gaze flashed of surprise at the sight of Jace but the smile quickly came back.

She started making her way towards them and a look back at Simon told Jace that this was probably the person the guy had been waiting for.

Confused he looked around, mentally slapping himself as he saw a guy sitting a few tables away, blonde hair in a ponytail and an Avengers t-shirt on while he read some weird looking sci-fi novel.

Both he and Alec had noticed the _wrong_ guy.

Well, it might not have been all bad.

He snatched one of the napkins on the table, fishing out the pen inside the pocket of his apron. His number was quickly scribbled onto the white paper and as he got up, about the same time the redhead showed up next to the table, he slipped the note inside Simon's jeans-pocket. He gave him a big smile and then made his way towards the counter and the register, Lisa watching him with an amused look.

"Thought you liked skirts?" she teased.

Jace gave a nod and flashed her a smile "I do, and I bet you that I can make him wear one."

He glanced towards Simon's table as Lisa laughed next to him, saying something about how he was a total lunatic. The girl was talking, rapidly, and shooting glances his way with another huge smile on her face. Simons face was only partially visibly as he kept his eyes down in his lap but Jace could still see that he was blushing.

"Hey, can you cover the register for me? I need to visit the ladies' room"

He forced his gaze towards Lisa, nodding absently as he moved around her towards the register while she slipped away. He smiled slightly, shoving a few golden strands back behind his ear.

Someone cleared their throat and he raised his eyes, smile growing bigger as a certain bespeckled individual stood opposite him.

Jace only barely listened to what the guy said as he was way too cute standing there, fidgeting nervously and trying to avoid eye contact with cheeks burning red.

Fixing together his order quickly and waving him off teasingly he almost missed the ripped piece of a napkin on the counter.

He picked it up, smiling slightly and looking over at Simon.

Mr. Glasses gave him a shy smile before turning to his female companion who seemed to be teasing, for that was the same sly face Izzy often wore when messing with Alec and Magnus.

It was the same face Izzy would wear when Jace told her about this whole ordeal.

And he would tell her, as soon as his shift ended and he had gotten into Simon's pants.

Something that wouldn't take too long he told himself, programming Simon's number into his phone while whistling a frightfully cheery tune.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to Point out typos or grammatical errors :D


End file.
